the pain that gives
by santinel
Summary: I opened my eyes. the colours where so bright! And i saw details i had never seen before. I felt strong, like nothing could stop me...
1. Chapter 1

**ummm, ok. A new story! and this time, it's not a comedy! well, of course there will be a little humor in it, i just cant make a story entirely without humor! that would just be NOT me. Humor, humor, humor!**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But just call me bella. Three days ago, i went for a walk. Ok, i know it sounds weird, because i am such a clutz, but i felt for taking a walk. It was late and dark outside. I took a walk on the street, i would'nt dare to take a walk in the woods. When i got to the entrance of the park, i saw something. Someone was robbing a house on the other side of the street. It seemed like they saw me too, because they screamed something to eachother,in russian, i think. Anyway, it was a strange language. The next thing that happened, happpened very slow, it seemed to me. First i heard a gun, a loud BANG. Then it started to bleed from my stomach. The smell of blood was sickening. I threw up blood, witch made things worse, so i started to breath with my mouth instead. it helped a little. now i could not _smell _the blood, but i could still see it. It hurt, and i curled up to a ball on the ground. The man who shot me lifted me up. I had with an accident started to breath with my nose again, and i found out he smelt of cigars, and _my _blood. I could'nt see his face, my visions where blurry. Every step he took hurt more and more. After a while, he stopped. And then, he threw me down. But it did not seem like i hit the ground. And i did'nt. Before several seconds later. He had just thrown me out of a cliff. A cliff! At last, i hit the ground with a bone-crushing thump. And trust me, it did crush a lot of bones. But it did'nt kill me. why couldnt i just die? The pain was so... so... I could not describe it, it hurt so much. It seemed like i had been here for hours, just lying here in serious pain, when i heard a voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two! I have actually written very much today. Hmmmm... I have a lot of friends, i'm hanging out with them tomorrow. We are making a movie! it will MAYBE come out on youtube... we'll se. I have to stop babbeling to myself. its not good for my mental health. oh shut up! just so you know, the voice is not Edward, it's carlile. Do you think Edward could resist bella lying there? bleeding to death? maybe. but not in this fanfic.**

The voice was so perfect. like sateng. It was a mans voice, but still, so _perfect._ Was this heaven? I could not stop thinking it was. He told me to hang on, not stopping to fight. But if this was heaven, i wanted to stay here, not go back to the real world.

But something told me to hang on. And i did. Suddenlig, the ground dissapeared. Again. The man had lifted me up in bridal postion. And it felt like i was flying! I felt the wind in my hair, and on my body. I shivered from the cold. But finally, he stopped. he laid me on the ground.

I felt like i was floating away, but right before i disappeared, i felt something sharp against my neck. And wrists. And ankles. My body started to burn. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I screamed, but it didn't help so i stopped. The man yelled something like "get the kids out, Esme. They will never manage to resist, she smells really good". Wow. I was amazed. The man with the perfect voice said i smelt good. He said something more after that, but i did not hear due to the fact that my body was on fire. It felt like it. oh, and i screamed once more. How could i not scream? Ever burned your hand? imagine _that,_ just over your whole body. He picked me up again, and put me on a table. I felt him taking my hand, and started to talk to me.

"I know that it hurts right now, but it's totally normal." _Normal, huh? This man whas crazy!_

"Just take it easy, and it will be over in three days" _Three. Fuckin. Days. He got to be kidding. When every second feels like an hour, how can i know how long three days is?_

_"_I will tell you when an hour has gone, every hour." _Thanks, that helps a LOT. But how can you sit here all the time, and not sleep?_

"And after these three days, you will not be human anymore." _what will i then be? an insect?way to go, weirdo_.

"You will be a vampire" _He is seriously crazy! Vampire? they are mythical creatures! THEY. DONT. EXIST._

"i know you dont believe me, but you will." _yeah, what do you think? you just cant blurt out with something like that and expect people to believe you!_

"now i will wind up your injuries and heal you as much as i can. The venom will take care of the rest." _Venom? he is crazy, truly crazy. How can a venom heal your injuries?_

I stuck with this. I didn't bear to do this anymore. I was just lying there and waiting for the pain to stop. if it would stop. i did not know if i could trust the crazy man.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note, auther's note, auther's note... i'm bathing in a duckpond today! seriously, i am. It's a part of the movie me and some friends are making. I have to do a lot of embarissing parts. I'll tell you guys if we put it on youtube, IF we put it on youtube. Ideas from you would be nice, if i use them, you will get your pen name in my authers note. Do people actually read these? I always do. Mine are WAY to long. i have to stop. i just cant. I hate my babbeling...**

The pain had started to wear off. I could feel my heart beating, like, REALLY fast. and all of sudden, it stopped. I felt kind of new in a way i could not describe. It was statisfying.

I opened my eyes. The colours where brighter than they had ever been, and i saw details i had never seen before. I felt strong, like nothing could stop me... I didn't feel like such a clutz anymore... And i began to believe what the crazy man had said to me. And all the smells! flowers and strawberry's and cinnamon! I could smell everything around me, much better than before!

I sat up. seven people where standing in a half-sircle around me. I looked confused at them. One of them started to talk. I recognized his voice. The crazy guy. But he didn't sound that crazy anymore.

"Welcome to are family!" He said, and i felt like i had missed something, and gave him an odd look.

"As long as you want to stay with us, of course. if you don't want to, we will let you go"

"Explain EVERYTHING" I said. I was a bit shocked over hearing my voice, it was so beutiful!

"Did you hear anything that i said to you?" he asked

"well yes, partly. I heard the first stuff you told to me, but i thaught you where crazy, so i just blocked it out." all i said was true.

"first thing first. let me introduse you to everyone. I am Carlile and this is Esme, my wife, and that's Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." He pointed at everyone as he said there names.

When he came to Edward, i gasped. He was the most beutiful creature i had ever seen. His hair was all messy, in a sexy way, and when he looked at me i got lost in his golden eyes. We stared at eachother for wich seemed like hours, but someone coghed and we both looked up.

it had probably only gone seconds.

Even though i felt him stare at me, I couldn't get myself to look at him again. He was way too good for me, i would never get him.

"You must be thirsty," he said.

That part made me even more confused. But that was before i felt my burning throat. "Yes, i think i am..."

"Then we will take you hunting. Alice? Jasper? Edward?"

"we'll go." The short-haired pixie said. "Come with us"

Alice and Jasper went outside, while Edward held out his hand to me. I took it, and he helped me off the table i was sitting on.

If i could blush, i would do it now. "Thanks" I said. He didn't let go of my hand, witch confused me. And i did the mistake of looking him in the eyes. Again. I got lost in his eyes, and neither of us looked away before Carlile said something.

"you should be going" both of us looked up, and Edward nodded.

We went outside. He let go of my hand and started running. I started running too. I caught up with him fast, wich surprised me. And i didn't even trip! it must have been a new record for me!

He suddenly stopped. we where in the middle of the woods with Alice and Jasper.

"we shall learn you to hunt" Jasper said."First of all, find your prey"

"How?" i asked. "and what am i supposed to hunt?"

"Animals, you are supposed to hunt animals" He said it like there where something i didn't get.

"aah! i get it now!" I looked around me. I used my super-hearing and heared a squirrel in a tree nearby.

I walked as silent as i could, and when i was close enough, i jumped at it. I caught it, and put my teeth at it's neck.

I sucked it's blood. And it felt so good! It healed my throat. I found a deer a few meters away, and sucked it's blood to. Now i felt fully statisfied, and went back to Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

they saw me coming, and looked up.

"Are you done?" Alice asked.

"yes, i believe i am." now all i wanted was to go back to the crazy man called Carlile so he could explain me stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**I splashed around in a duckpond today! seriously, I DID. so typical me. and with my clothes on! This note was'nt so long... YAY ME!**

I sat on the sofa in there living room. Everyone in the family was there. A family i was determind to join.

"now, what do you want to know?" Carlile asked.

"first of all, what i, we are" I said. you never know. Maybe i was a insect after all.

He chuckled a bit. "I have already told you. but i could tell you again. You, are a vampire. And we are too". This time, i believed him. why should i not?

"and i want to know more about you guys" i said.

he laughed a bit. "of course you want" He continued, "I am 370 years old. 90 years ago, i became loneley, so i made Edward, who was dying. Two years later i found esme, who jumped off a cliff, and i changed her too. Then i changed rosalie and Emmet, and then Alice and jasper joined the family."

"oh" i said "can you tell me about vampires? I dont know so much about them. Do i have to sleep in a coffin? can i walk out in sunlight? and i thaught vampires ate people, not animals"

"no, you dont have to sleep in a coffin. in fact, you cant sleep" That shocked me. I could not sleep?

"and yes, you can go out in sunlight, but your skin will start to sparkle." hehehe. i remembered when i whas a little child. I wanted to be a glittering ballerina. At least that dream came true.

"and all other vampires, normally eat humans. but we dont. we eat animals. why shold we take innicent human lives?"

I got it. He had a good point.

"Some vampires have special gifts" That confused me. Speacial gifts? Did i have one too?

"Jasper can feel and control your emotions" He could feel what i felt? I would never manage to lie to him about anything.

"Alice can see the future" she can? "did she see me?"

"yes she did. that was the reason i found you"

"Edward can read minds" Shit. He can read minds. what if he could read mine to? Jasper must have felt my concern, and Edward must have read his mind, because then he told me,

"But of some reason i cant read yours" he looked at me with a furious look.

his voice was so beutiful, like velvet. I just looked at him like some other idiot. and he stared back. of course, someone had to wake me up of this trance.

"And since he cant hear your thaughts, i would like to believe that's your gift" Carlile said.

What? What a boring gift! well, it's better than nothing.

"Anyway is there something more you wanted to know?"

"If we cant sleep, what do you do at night?"i asked.

"well, you do anything you want, of course!"

"And tonight, we are playing truth or dare!" Alice applied. i did not have any memory of this game, so it outha not be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want chocolate! Now where is that heavenly substance...**

The whole family sat in a circle on the floor. Even Esme and Carlile!

"Now lets go through the rules, Bella is new here." Esme said in a motherly voice. "Since it's the first time for Bella, we have to stay in America"

"WHAT? You normally travel to europe?" I yelled. How could i not?

"Only when we have free from school, like now, it's winter vacation" she answered.

"Oh, okay, vampire stuff, i get it"

"I'll start since we need a slow start this time. Bella, truth or dare?"

I had to think about that. If i chose truth, she would have me to say something seriously embarrissing, even though she seemed nice... and if i took dare, i would most likely have to _do_ something embarissing.

"truth" i said. it could'nt be that bad...

"tell me three embarrising thougts"

"well, first of all" I was thinking about what to say. "In my former life, i talked in my sleep"

Alice burst out laughing.

"what is your problem?" i asked.

"it's... just... so... funny..." she said in between her laugh's.

I ignored her and continued.

"when i was five, i wanted to become a glittering ballerina" now jasper started laughing too.

"at least your glittering" he said.

"And i suck in dancing, because i'm such a clutz."

Now Emmet had begun laughing too. "I would SO like to see you trip! that had been SO cool!"

Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"ouch! what was that good for?"

Rosalie just mumbled something in return.

"Anyway, Bella, it's your turn to ask" Esme said.

"can i pass my turn over to someone else?" i asked. "I dont feel like asking now"

"of course you can darling!" she was already treating me like a daughther.

"well, then i would like to send it over too Alice" everyone went scilent. Except Alice, who where appearantly screaming with joy. I thought she seemed nice, so i picked her. everyone else knew better.

"since you chose me Bella, i will not pick you!" she practically screamed. Well, at least she would not pick me.

"Hmmmm" Alice looked around,trying to find out who to pick. "Eddie-kins!"

"I have told you not to call me that" he growled.

"But we have to make a good first impression!"Edward looked like he would have blushed if he could. This must be something between them. He would never pick truth. I just knew it.

"Dare" he said. In a scared voice?

"you have to..." she looked around herself. Her eyes landed on me.

"NO!" He screamed. He was definetly afraid of her. How could he be afraid of that short pixie? She must really be something.

"But why not?" she asked. "You know you want to!" shit. it had something about me to do.

"Can i whisper it to Esme then, and she can decide wether you do it or not!" alice said.

Edward thought about it for a while. Before he made a decision."Okay" he said.

Alice went over to Esme and whispered it to her. "If it's okay for Bella" she answered easily.

Alice went over to me with an evil grin on her face. Now i was scared.

"Is it okay for Edward to kiss you? no, wait. I mean make out?" she whispered. I just sat there. in shock. Edward looked at me with a curious and furious face.

"well, yeah." i managed to get out.

Edward looked relieved, and Alice looked exited in an evil way. she really scared me. Ihad to do something about that.

"You know what to do, Edward!" Alice announced. Everyone looked at me. they did not now what he whas about to do.

Edward shut his eyes closed for a minute, then he moved closer to me. This whas just so embarissing, even though the others did not know what he was about to do. They would soon know what.

I shut my eyes closed and waited for it.

Suddenly he did something unexcpeted. He grabbed me, and ran out of the house. The last thing i saw, was Alice screaming at him, before we went into the forest. She did not see this coming.

Edward stopped and put me down. I looked around. we sat in the middle of a clearing. it was beutiful! I could see the whole full moon, and there where flowers waving in the grass.

"I thought i might do it in prettier surroundings" he said. I didn't get to think over what he said before he crushed his lips onto mine. They where so soft, due to are hard skin. we just layed there kissing, before we broke apart.

"we should be going back, or else Alice will be mad. Oh, wait. she already am." I laughed at him, and we began running back to the house. We went inside holding hands.

Inside Alice waited, with a very dissapointed look on her face.

"What? I did it! no need to be mad!"he said to his defence.

"But nobody saw it!" she screamed.

"you saw it coming, i knew you did.

"I hate you mind reader"

"And i you, future seer"

"well, good we agree about that!" alice said, before running to her room.

"no need to continue playing now" Carlile said. "we can continue tomorrow"

"Bella?" Esme said " lets find you a room. unless you want to share room with Edward?"

"I want my own room" i said "preliminary" i looked up at Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have not updated this in a while... my most populare story... what a shame...**

**well, well, here it comes!**

My room was perfect! Not to stylish, just white and simple.

I went inside and laid down on my bed, concentraiting about Edward. His gift. He could obviously read minds.

But not my mind. I continued thinking about how it must be to have all those voices in your head.

And i began visualizing.

all those voices. Like you where in a crowded place, and everyone was talking.

All the noise was annoying, so i stopped thinking about it.

And guess what

.

The noise did NOT diseapper.

«CARLILE!» i screamed. He was obviously the one with most excperience with this.

«yes?» he appeared in the door.

«i have these voices in my head!» he looked at me.

«what happened?» he asked.

«i... i was just thinking about Edwards gift, and then i started to hear voices» i said, stumbling in my words.

«concentrate about me» he said carefully. And i did. I concentrated about him as my life depended on it. And in one way, it did. I would eventually kill myself if i had to live with these voices in my head.

Suddenly, one of the voices became clearer. I recognized it. It was Carlisle's voice!

«I can hear your voice!» i said.

«what does it say?» he asked. He sounded WAY to calm.

I concentrated.

_It cant be! She hears voices in her head! How can she have recieved Edwards gift?_

«WHAT?» i screamed «i have recieved Edwards gift?»

_seems like that._ He answered in his thoughts.

«CARLISLE!» i heard Edward scream. «WHY CANT I HEAR PEOPLES THOUGHTS?»

shit. I had not just absorbed his poweres, i had taken them away from him.

**Hehehe. Fun. **


End file.
